


The Stars to My Galaxy

by TheRedTree



Category: ARMY - Fandom, Adorable Representative MC for Youth, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Just my thoughts and feeling, Other, Speak Yourself, about the boys and our family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedTree/pseuds/TheRedTree
Summary: My fears, hopes, and dedication as an Army.





	1. Verse 1: L15V5 TO H1T5 Y15U

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyone/gifts).



New to to the fandom, new to twitter  
Big accounts got my follow  
Big accounts got my head

An old generations hate  
Kept alive  
An old generations scars  
Carved into my arms

A hungry cycle taking the impressionable young  
An angry cycle raising the new generation 

Newbie to No Jam to Bête Noire  
Army to Acrimony

I saw the proof, all the things done to us  
I felt the pain, the phantom punches  
The kicks when we were down  
The spit on my face

I wanted them to hurt  
Like we did

It felt right. It felt righteous.

It felt good.

No more people roam twitter  
These dehumanized beings  
They hate me

My shallow heart beats  
To a spiteful drum  
Sometimes I feel nauseous  
When I'm having fun

No longer does a person roam twitter  
My inhumane being  
I hate them


	2. Verse 2: T8E S5A IS 1 D5S518T

The desert we’ve called our home is wet  
Rain pours in from above  
Blood pools around our ankles  
And suddenly we’ve made it

Our struggle was over  
And a new one began  
I wonder  
If this sea will ever be more than a desert

The ocean grows deeper  
And I grow up  
Deep in my heart  
Their lyrics draw a map

My legs take me away from the sand  
Away from the salt  
I find my dreams in the sky  
I find my peace in the branches

Once I wondered   
If this desert was my sea  
Today I wonder  
If I can turn a tree into a forest


End file.
